Cántame
by Aisatnaf
Summary: Hay un punto en el que la relación de pareja parece enfriarse, volverse imposible… pero a veces las cosas simplemente no son como pensamos y una sorpresa puede cambiarlo todo. One-Shot


**_Disclaimer:_****_ los personajes son de Sthepenie Meyer, la trama es e_**_**xcepcionalmente **_**_mía... No permito que plagien, copien, citen... ni nada por el estilo alguna de mis historias a menos que tengan previamente mi autorización. Si van a hacer algún tipo de comentario porfis preferiblemente que sea constuctivo... lo sabré agradecer._**

**_

* * *

_**

Cántame

By: Aisatanaf

...

Ya han pasado cinco años desde que Edward y yo estamos saliendo juntos. Nunca hemos podido formalizar la relación porque él viaja mucho, para ser más específicos, siempre está de gira por todo el mundo ya que es cantante de música balada-pop. Es un solista muy famoso que en tan sólo tres años de carrera artística ha ascendido muy rápidamente a los primeros lugares como más escuchados.

Yo por mi parte, siempre he estado en los momentos más difíciles, dándole apoyo cuando toda su familia le dio la espalda ante su sueño de convertirse en cantante famoso, pero sinceramente creo que esto, su carrera, se está poniendo en medio de nuestra relación. Lo que ayer nos unió… hoy nos separa.

No digo que él no esté al pendiente de lo que me ocurre siempre o que se le haya subido la fama a la cabeza y ahora me trate con indiferencia, no. Es todo lo contrario, siempre se ha mostrado conmigo de la misma forma; siempre es el Edward dulce, humilde y cariñoso que conocí, lleno de sueños y expectativas por alcanzar, pero también un chico que me ama con entrega y locura… igual que yo a él. El problema es que casi no nos vemos. Últimamente hemos pasado 6 meses sin estar juntos, comunicándonos únicamente a través de correos, llamadas a larga distancia y video-llamadas por chat. Esto sin duda es realmente frustrante y desalentador cuando lo que quieres y en lo que sólo piensas en estar con esa persona que no está.

Afortunadamente hoy sería un gran día. Estaba realmente contenta porque justamente hoy Edward regresaba de su gira y podríamos vernos. Pero una llamada bastó para que mi alma cayera al suelo.

"¿Bueno?" contesté a tempranas horas de la mañana aún soñolienta.

"¡Bella! ¡Mi amor!" escuche esa voz que yo tanto amaba, al otro lado de la línea. Estaba cargada de gran entusiasmo. "Soy yo, Edward".

"¡Edward!" de repente todo mi sueño se esfumó. "¿Ya llegaste? ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Cuándo vendrás a casa?

"¡Ey! Una pregunta a la vez, por favor" rió. Sólo su risa me hizo suspirar. "Sí, ya llegué, súper agotado y aún me encuentro en el aeropuerto" respondió respectivamente a mis preguntas. "Estoy súper feliz de volver a mi país y por sobre todo… poder estar cerca de ti. Te amo mi Bella.

"Yo también te amo mi vida" era tan lindo que me llamara de esa manera que hasta me hizo volar –literalmente- por encima de la cama.

Estuvimos charlando sobre su gira por un largo rato, hasta que caí en cuenta de que aún él no me había mencionado nada sobre el hecho de vernos. Eso era extrañamente inusual en él.

"¿Edward?" de repente todo mi humor se esfumó, dándole paso a la duda.

"¿Sí?" preguntó él.

"¿Cuándo vendrás a casa?" y cuando digo casa no me refiero a que vivimos juntos, sino que él pasa por aquí de vez en cuando –cuando su trabajo se lo permite- y se queda a dormir conmigo, ya que vivo sola.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio.

"¿Edward? ¿Sigues ahí?" indagué a la línea muda.

"Sí amor" enmudeció de nuevo, sólo que por este momento fue por poco tiempo. "Tengo que decirte algo, pero por favor, promete no enrojarte ¿ok?

"¿De acuerdo?" no estaba segura de poder cumplir con esa promesa, sobre todo si lo decía con ese tono sospechoso, como si lo que tendría que decirme no me agradaría. Esto se me estaba haciendo muy extraño.

"No podremos vernos" soltó de sopetón, y antes que yo pudiese replicar ya él me estaba explicando el por qué. "Se ha presentado cierto contratiempo y los conciertos que estaban pautados para dentro de una semana han sido adelantados, así que comenzaremos hoy. Lo siento Bella, no sabes las ganas que tengo de verte". Ahora quien se mantenía cayada era yo. "¿Bella?".

"Sabes qué día es hoy, ¿no Edward?" cuestioné abatida.

"Por supuesto que lo sé cariño. Hoy cumplimos cinco años de noviazgo y…".

"… Y no nos veremos" agregué por él "Edward. Esto nunca nos había pasado, siempre encontrabas la manera de estar junto a mí en éste día ¿Por qué no puede ser igual éste año?" estaba comenzado a formarse una presión en mi pecho. Sabía que estaba siendo desconsiderada pero realmente me sentía decepcionada.

"Lo sé amor, y créeme que no me agrada la idea pero… ¿Cómo hago Bella? No puedo simplemente cancelar mis conciertos y ya, sabes que podrían demandarme por eso" me dijo con voz suave. Como si el simple tono de su voz pudiese hacer que la situación doliera menos. Solté un suspiro de resignación, él no vendría.

"Está bien, lo comprendo, es sólo que… ya pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que te vi que quería que éste día tan importante fuese especial. Quiero verte Edward, te necesito, pero no te preocupes, comprendo que fui yo quien decidió vivir una vida así contigo y no tengo que reprocharte nada" las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en mis ojos y mi voz se volvía cada vez más rota "Adiós Edward" y colgué el teléfono sin darle oportunidad a réplica, estaba sollozando y no quería que él se diese cuenta.

Mis sentimientos en ese momento, no eran de rabia ni odio hacia Edward, yo sabía muy bien en donde me estaba metiendo al ser la novia de un famoso; pero eso no evitada que me sintiera triste, desilusionada y sola.

Me encontraba aquí en mi cama llorando como tonta, recordando el momento en el que Edward me pidió que fuese su novia. No fue la gran cosa, pero sí inolvidable.

_Nos encontrábamos caminando por las calles desérticas de Froks rumbo a nuestras respectivas casas, luego de que Edward y yo viniéramos de clases. Ambos teníamos diecisiete años y las mismas ganas de cumplir nuestros sueños. En los dos años que compartimos juntos en la preparatoria nunca habíamos tenido una gran comunicación, ni mucho menos distábamos de ser los mejores amigos, pero extrañamente ése día coincidimos de camino a casa y comenzamos una extensa platica acerca de nuestras respectivas vidas. En veinte minutos ya sabíamos más el uno del otro que en el tiempo que llevábamos estudiando juntos._

"_Y dime Edward ¿Qué te gustaría hacer en un futuro?" le pregunté un poco más en confianza._

"_Veras… me encanta la música, y quiero dedicarme a ella de lleno" cuando dijo éstas palabras sus ojos se iluminaron, irradiando adoración. Allí fue cuando supe que nada volvería a ser igual, ya que me había enamorado del dueño de esos ojos verdes esmeralda, me hechizó por completo. "… pero también deseo tener a alguien a mi lado que entienda mi pasión por la música, aunque ésta jamás será mayor que el amor que le tendré a dicha chica" me sonrió y yo juré que iba a desmayarme en ese momento. "De hecho, mi vida como cantante y músico no sería nada si no tengo a alguien a mi lado que me inspire a crearla. No tendría sentido" se encogió de hombros para luego mirarme intensamente. "¿Y tú Bella? ¿Qué deseas para tu vida?"._

"_Mis expectativas no son tan sorprendentes como las tuyas. Sólo deseo algo sólido con lo cual sentirme a gusto y cómoda. Pienso que estudiar Leyes sería mi mejor opción, siempre me ha llamado la atención" pero por supuesto que a la final no opte por esa profesión sino por la de fotografía, que es lo que me apasiona. Edward me enseñó que perseguir un sueño era más importante que una vaga sensación de bienestar que a la final te das cuenta de que sólo es simple vacío._

"_Pero en realidad no es lo que te gusta Bella" afirmo Edward, ¿por qué siempre puede ser tan perceptivo conmigo?_

"_No, pero ya te dije. Necesito estabilidad. Hay quienes no podemos hacer lo que deseamos y punto, es imposible" le dije esquiva y apresuré el paso pero él me tomó del brazo e hizo que me volviera hasta quedar justo frente a su rostro._

"_Las cosas no tienen por qué ser así Bella. Nada es imposible, sólo lucha por lo que deseas" me dijo sosteniendo mi barbilla y haciendo que lo mirase a los ojos, pero yo rehuí su mirada._

"_No sé cómo" susurré, comenzando a sentirme nerviosa por su inesperada cercanía._

"_Yo te enseñare" y sorprendentemente sentí la calidez de sus labios junto a los míos. Al principio no correspondí a sus besos, pero luego me rendí ante la sensación tan embriagante. No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvimos besándonos, hasta que sentí como mi cuerpo se humedecía. Bastaron unos segundos para que me diese cuenta de que era por la lluvia que repentinamente comenzó a descender, causante de que rompiéramos el contacto._

_Ambos nos miramos un tanto apenados por la súbita muestra de afecto._

"_Lo siento, pero era la manera más sencilla que tenía de demostrarte que siempre podemos hacer lo que deseamos y que no hay imposibles" me explicó sin romper el silencio. Yo aun me encontraba un poco atontada por el beso._

"_¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" pregunté confusa. No me atrevía a creer lo que estaba frente a mis narices, ¡tonta!_

"_Quiero decir… que me gustas Bella y me acabo de dar cuenta de que también sientes algo por mí. La pregunta es… ¿te darías una oportunidad conmigo? ¿Realizarías así algo que deseas?"_

_Yo lo escruté con la mirada, tratando de descifrar si aquel no era más que un cruel chiste de él o simplemente yo me había vuelto loca e imaginaba cosas._

_No me importaba, sea cual sea la situación me arriesgaría… por primera vez en mi vida._

"_Sí" y esa simple monosílaba dio rienda suelta hasta llegar a lo que somos Edward y yo hoy en día._

Me levanté de la cama, sentía mis ojos arder por la intensidad de mi llanto. Sabía que era estúpido llorar por algo así, pero el hecho de haber esperado tanto tiempo por Edward y que a la final mis anhelos de volver a verlo fueran en vano dejaban mucho que desear. Sentía que todo por lo cual había luchado hasta ese momento se estaba hiendo a pique y eso me frustraba, lo amaba de verdad.

Tome mi móvil que estaba junto a mí en la mesa de noche; treinta llamadas perdidas de Edward. Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa, ¿tanto tiempo estuve tan absorta en el pasado que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que me estaba llamando? De todas maneras no estaba de ánimos para escucharlo decirme cuánto sentía no poder estar conmigo, así que apagué el móvil.

Me di una larga ducha y apliqué un poco de maquillaje a mi rostro para disimular mi expresión marchita. Iría a distraerme un rato a la agencia de publicidad –que era donde trabajaba entonces- para realizar los que tanto amaba, fotografiar, a pesar de que tenía el día libre.

Creo que no fue una gran idea después de todo ya que me vi bombardeada por las incesantes preguntas de mi compañera de trabajo, Jessica. Era una buena amiga ¡pero a veces podía ser tan indiscreta!

"Estuve viendo una entrevista que le hicieron a Edward mientras llegaba del aeropuerto ¿de verdad no vendrá a verte? ¡Qué desconsiderado! Yo siendo tú lo acompañaría a sus giras y no me despegaría ni un segundo de él." Fue uno de sus comentarios _alentadores_.

"Jessica, ¿podrías sólo cerrar el pico y dejarme en paz?" Me hubiese gustado contestarle, sin embargo me abstuve y le sonreí con desgana.

Lo que decía era cierto, en parte, ¿por qué no simplemente irme con él a sus giras como hacían cientos de parejas en el mundo del espectáculo? La respuesta era simple pero suficiente para ambos. Yo no quería verme como la típica novia que se aprovecha de su novio el famoso, además, mi vida estaba aquí en Phoenix. Teníamos que separar el trabajo de las relaciones personales.

"Bella, te busca alguien, está esperándote en recepción". Me avisó Ángela, la secretaria.

Mi primera reacción fue de desconcierto, pero luego mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse a la expectativa de que se hiciera realidad lo que tanto deseaba y que Edward se hubiese decidido a venir.

Una vez más mis esperanzas decayeron cuando en la recepción me tope con alguien que no era precisamente Edward, es más, ni siquiera le conocía en lo absoluto.

"Hola, soy Jasper Hale de la Agencia de Viajes Vulturi" se presentó ante mi un rubio de cabellos ensortijados y abundantes estrechándome su mano, la cual estreché aún confusa.

"No comprendo" le hice saber. "¿Qué tiene que ver su agencia conmigo?

"Me han contratado para que la lleve a Los Ángeles" me explicó. "En cuanto antes nos marchemos mejor".

"Un momento… ¿Quién lo ha mandado a buscarme y por qué?" desde luego no pensaba irme con un extraño.

"El Sr. Edward Cullen contrató mis servicios y desea que usted esté en su concierto en Hollywood"

…

Y aquí estaba yo sentada en un jet excepcionalmente para mí, al lado del Señor ricitos de oro y sintiéndome como la mismísima Princesa Diana, al principio me negué rotundamente a ir, pero tras el lavado de cerebro que me hicieron mis compañeros de trabajo, la insistencia del Sr. Hale y una llamada telefónica a Edward -la cual contestó su manager porque mi novio se encontraba _ocupado_- me decidí ir, en realidad tuvo más peso esto último, necesitaba hablar con Edward cara a cara.

Luego de interminables horas de vuelo y otras más en un lujoso automóvil Cadillac BLS negro, llegamos al Hotel The Standard.

"Señorita Swan, ya llegamos" me aviso el Sr. Hale quien se había mantenido muy callado durante todo el viaje, lo cual agradecí ya que me había dado tiempo para pensar.

"Por favor, llámeme Bella, ya se lo he dicho antes" le sonreí, no me gustaban para nada las formalidades.

"Está bien, Bella" nos apeamos del automóvil y dirigimos a recepción, una vez allí recibí las llaves de la habitación que ocuparía. "Yo tomaré la habitación de al lado, si necesitas algo me avisas. Nos iremos a las ocho" me informó Jasper, quien también insistió en que lo llamara de esa forma.

"De acuerdo" le sonreí en forma de agradecimiento y me dirigí a la habitación, era muy lujosa al igual que el resto del hotel ¿Edward hacía todo esto sólo para hacerme sentir mejor? Ni todo el oro del mundo lograría desechar de mí el sentimiento de tristeza, pero lo vería ¿no? ¿No era esto lo que quería? La respuesta era: no. Yo quería verlo, cierto, pero no en estas circunstancias donde no habría mucho tiempo para nosotros y desde luego, no cuando sabía que éste podría ser el final.

Unos segundos después alguien llamó a la puerta. Era uno de los chicos de servicio quien trajo mi equipaje y una caja plana decorada con papel dorado y un moño no muy ostentoso. Abrí la nota que estaba a un costado de la caja y me encontré con la caligrafía de Edward, imposible no reconocerla.

_Siento que todo sea de éste modo. Sam me dijo que me llamaste mientras estaba en una rueda de prensa, iba a devolverte la llamada pero tu teléfono estaba apagado y en la agencia me avisaron que ya te habías marchado. _

_Estoy contado las horas para verte de nuevo. Éste es sólo un recuerdo de que siempre estaremos juntos pase lo que pase._

_Te amo._

_Edward_

En ese momento caí en cuenta de que había dejado mi teléfono en el apartamento. Tonta y mil veces tonta. Bien, eso ya no era tan importante, lo que sí importaba era que a pesar de la distancia y el momento tan agitado por el que Edward estaba pasado, dedico un poco de su tiempo a escribirme ésta nota y enviarme lo que sea que contenga éste paquete, lo cual significaba que le importo. Él no se dará por vencido tan fácilmente ¿y qué hago yo? Venirme abajo sólo porque las cosas no salen como lo deseo.

Tomé el paquete que estaba entre mis manos y lo abrí. Me encontré con que era una copia de la foto que Edward y yo nos habíamos tomado cuando comenzamos a salir juntos enmarcada en un portarretrato broncíneo con pequeñas rosas talladas en las esquinas, ¡completamente hermoso! En la foto estábamos en un parque, ambos acostados en la grama, yo con mi cabeza recostada en su hombro. Recuerdo muy bien que ése día fue desastroso ya que me vacié encima un jugo de mora y en el intento de atajar el vaso que resbalaba de mis manos también moje a Edward. Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro ante ése recuerdo, ya que a la final la habíamos pasado de maravilla ¿Será que ésta era una señal que quería hacerme llegar Edward?

···

Ya eran las siete y treinta de la noche y me encontraba con Jasper rumbo al concierto de Edward, había optado por vestirme un poco más formal que de costumbre, después de todo no todos los días . Esta vez dentro de una furgoneta azul marino con guarda espaldas por doquier. Habían sido imprescindibles ya que por alguna extraña razón todo Hollywood se había enterado de que la novia del famoso cantante Edward Cullen se hospedaba en el Hotel The Standard, así que los paparazzi estaban como locos tomando fotos a diestra y siniestra y tratando de conseguir una entrevista conmigo. Bufé indignada, ¡ni que yo fuera una estrella de Hollywood o algo por el estilo! Esa era una de las razones por las que odiaba el mundo del espectáculo.

Y hablando de Hollywood… finalmente llegamos a Hollywood Bowl. Me situaron en primera fila, donde podía tener una magnifica vista del escenario. A mi lado se encontraban Jasper, por supuesto quien se había convertido en mi guía turístico o algo por el estilo y un tipo fornido y grande como un oso quien, si no me equivoco, recibía el nombre de Emmett y era algo así como mi guardaespaldas por ésta noche.

Las luces se apagaron de repente, dando paso a la penumbra y una música suave comenzó a llenar el ambiente. Un foco ilumino la figura de mi novio quien cantaba una canción romántica con su melodiosa voz. No recordaba cuántas veces había asistido a sus conciertos, ya eran muchas, pero siempre sentía mis piernas desfallecer cuando lo veía en el escenario. Parecía la típica fan enamorada, y de hecho lo estaba.

Cuando hubo terminado de cantar, se dirigió a público para dar las palabras introductorias a su concierto.

"Hola, muy buenas noches a todos" se escucharon ovaciones "Es un placer para mí estar aquí llevándoles a ustedes un poco de mi música. Agradezco el apoyo que me han brindado" se escucharon más ovaciones y frases de chicas gritando cosas como: _Edward te amo_. Que si las hubiese oído en otra ocasión degollaría a quien la dijo. "En éste momento quiero invitar al escenario a la persona que más amo en éste mundo" prosiguió Edward y yo me helé por completo, no podía ser posible que él… "Gracias a ella estoy aquí. Ella me apoyo cuando más lo necesite y me dio la fuerza e inspiración para seguir adelante, mi amor, Bella" y me miro ¡Oh Dios mío! Esto no podía estarme pasando.

No sé cómo, pero mis pies me llevaron al escenario –con ayuda de Emmett, Jasper y otros guardias de seguridad que se aseguraban de que la multitud no se me viniese encima- aún anonadada. Y ahí estaba esperándome mi ángel, con una sonrisa deslumbrante y su mano extendida hacia mí, yo la tomé y él me guió de frente a la multitud.

"Quiero presentarle a todos mis fans a la mujer que es dueña de mi corazón y mi alma" besó mi mano "Además que es la musa de la canción que les cantaré a continuación". Creí que mi corazón iba a explotar de la emoción.

* * *

_*****Sé que piensas que te he abandonado_

_Sé muy bien que todo entre los dos ha cambiado_

_Pero tú eres mi vida_

_Y nada podrá borrar esto que siento_

_Hemos pasado por tanto juntos_

_Odiaría que un amor así acabara_

_Yo sólo quiero perderme en tus besos_

_Y ser con quien despiertes cada mañana_

_En tus brazos encontré el valor para ser lo que soy_

_Fueron tus labios los que me dieron el aliento a continuar_

_Y nada podrá borrar esto que siento_

_Hemos pasado por tanto juntos_

_Odiaría que algo así acabara_

_Perdóname por haberte hecho esperar tanto_

_Han sido tus labios los que me han dado el aliento…_

_Prometo darte mi vida entera_

_¿Serías mi otra mitad?_

_

* * *

_

Cada frase penetro en mi alma como una suave caricia. No podía sentirme más plena y feliz en ese momento. Edward en toda la canción no aparto su mirada de mí, y en sus ojos pude notar ese brillo de admiración que me profesaba.

Los aplausos, clamas y lágrimas de los fans no se hicieron esperar ante tal muestra de amor. Incluso de mis ojos brotaban lágrimas de alegría.

"Te amo Bella. Feliz aniversario" me susurró Edward al oído mientras me abrazaba "Eres mi vida, nunca lo dudes"

Y me mantuve a su lado el resto del concierto, secundando sus canciones, que me sabía más que bien, y viviendo por primera vez lo que era estar dentro de su mundo. Del otro lado del escenario.

"Bella, no puedo creer que pensaras que algo así podría ocurrir" me dijo Edward una vez que estuvimos en el camerino, lejos del tumulto de personas. Habíamos estado conversando acerca de cómo me había sentido éste día y lo que había pensado, que ahora me resultaba de lo más absurdo. "Si tuviese que elegir entre esto y tú sin duda saldrías victoriosa ya que tú eres mi vida" abrí mis ojos con sorpresa.

"Jamás te pediría que hicieras algo así Edward. Sé que es lo que te gusta es solo que… quisiera que esto no se interponga entre nosotros" él tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me miró a los ojos.

"Nada lo hará. De hecho… tenía planeado proponerte algo" yo lo miré de hito en hito tratando de descifrar a que se refería.

"Algo como… qué" pregunté. Se hizo un silencio y el hablo sin apartar esa hermosa sonrisa torcida de su rostro.

"Bueno… veras. Pienso que ya ha sido mucho tiempo de trabajo y debería tomarme un descanso, ya lo hablé con mi manager y estuvo de acuerdo" jugueteo con mi cabello esperando mi repuesta.

"¡Qué buena noticia! Me parece genial" lo abrace. ¡Al fin tendríamos tiempo para los dos!

"Hay algo más Bella…" yo lo mire esperando que continuara "quisiera que formalicemos nuestra relación" mi cara a de haber parecido un poema porque en seguida se apresuró a añadir: "Claro, que si no quieres lo comprenderé"

"Cuando dices que quieres que formalicemos nuestra relación te refieres a…"

"Sí Bella, deseo casarme contigo"

"¿Cómo crees que no querría algo así? Por supuesto que sí Edward, quiero que nos casemos" lo besé.

"En ése caso… considero que debemos hacer esto como Dios manda" Edward se incorporó y rebuscó en sus bolsillos hasta que halló lo que buscaba "Pensaba hacerlo cuando estábamos en el escenario, pero creí que te agradaría algo más intimo" Mi novio se arrodillo ante mí y tomo mi mano mientras me miraba a los ojos, yo me lleve una mano al rostro ¡en realidad iba a hacerlo! Esto me parecía algo irreal. "Isabella Swan, prometo amarte y respetarte en todo momento. Con un amor que no falle o se desvanezca ante la adversidad ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?"

"Sí" casi chille y me aferre a él como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Estampe mis labios contra los de él, sellando así el compromiso de unir nuestras vidas eternamente… de volvernos uno.

Así fue como ese día el cual creí que daría un rumbo distinto a mi vida, de cierto modo se hizo realidad, sólo que de una forma diferente a la cual imaginé.

_Soy feliz desde que te vi, te entregué mi amor y mi alma perdí._ _**LAURA ESQUIVEL**_

**

* * *

**

***La canción que canta Edward a Bella es creación mía... así que no la busque en la web Xd no la encontraran!**

**He escrito éste O-S para ****Twilight Fanfic's Aniversario Contest ****(lastimosamente no gané u.u) pero no importa… disfruto escribiendo para uds. **

**Anteriormente mis fic's estaban publicados en otra pág. De fanfiction pero por ciertos acontecimientos ocurridos tuve que cerrar esa cuenta y abrir una nueva…**

**Para mis lectors de "LA ESPIA" les comunico que la volveré a publicar… sólo denme un chance para pulir algunas cositas ;)**

**En fin... ojalá y sea de su agrado la historia... cualquier crítica, comentario, sugerencia, gratificación... hazla a través de un review :***

**Nos leemoss pronto en otra historiiia kisses!**


End file.
